ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
AR
Roy gets the royal treatment, but Miko would not be impressed. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Shadowdancer ◀ ▶ * Pepe ◀ ▶ * Leon * Two Serving Girls * A Bellhop Transcript In the Royal Suite, Roy is being fed grapes and fruit by scantily clad serving girls while Pepe fans him with a palm frond. Durkon: Whuh? We take a nap fer a few hours an this...? Haley: Hey! They specifically told me I couldn't get the fans-and-grapes thing! Leon: I'm sorry, but the king is very busy now and cannot be disturbed. Roy: No, no, Leon, they're with me. Leon: As you wish, your Majesty. Haley: "Majesty"? Elan: Roy, I never knew you were a king! Roy: I wasn't until a few hours ago. Elan: Wow! You were kinged! Does that mean you made it to the other side of the checkers board? Roy: Sigh. Roy: No, Elan. It means they've confused me with someone else. Elan: Ohhh... so someone ELSE made it across the checkers board. Durkon: Roy, dontcha think it be a wee bit wrong ta take all this from these folks? Roy: No, and I'll tell you why. An assassin spies on Roy through the window. Roy: We just did a very good deed for very poor dirt farmers, and none of us—not even Haley—asked for any reward. Roy: Since this just dropped in my lap, I figure it must be the Universe rewarding us for our selfless deed. Besides, worst comes to worst, I'll just pay for it out of my share of the treasure. Roy: So sit down! Take a load off! We deserve some R&R! Haley: I sure could use a pedicure. Durkon: Aye, me toenails be in sorry shape. Roy: Now if only I could get Miko into one of these outfits, this would be perfect. Durkon: Um, yeah, lad, me thinks it best if'n Miko ne're know aboot none o' this ere. Roy: Aw, c'mon, you don't think all of this would impress her? Not even a little? Miko is menacing a hotel employee. Miko: By the Twelve Gods and in the name of Lord Shojo, I demand to know: Miko: Who removed the tag from this mattress?!? Durkon: No, lad. Na even a little. D&D Context * The comic's title is a play on the initialisms AD&D (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons) and R&R (Rest and Recreation). Trivia * This is the only appearance of Leon. * In the USA, mattresses have a tag which states that the tag must not be removed from that mattress. This is a source for many jokes, as the joke in the penultimate panel of this comic. More about this common gag can be found here. * Haley's line in the first panel is a callback to #225. * The bi-weekly discussion page for strips #222-#227 was lost in a purge of the forum at giantitp.com. Exact publishing dates for these strips are not publicly known at this time, though presumably the Giant knows. External Links * 227}} View the comic Category:Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern